mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S2/Troubled Triathlon (Part 2)
Matt: Hello and welcome back to Part 2 of the Troubled Triathlon. Last time, the four contestants went head-to-head in Part 1 of the triathlon and had to knit their way to sucess. Petal was the overall winner, so the Teens went up for elimination and Roy was sent home. What will happen this time? '*camera goes to the campfire* Matt: Right, let's go back and the other team for Part 2! '*camera goes to the edge of the forest where both teams are facing Matt* Matt: Team leaders, please pick your teams for this part. *gives them both the boxes* Ruthie: Terry & Hopkins! Terry: Woo! Hopkins: Billy: Bean & Liberty! Bean: Oh yeah! Liberty: Oh no ... I have a bad feeling about this ... Matt: Now, this challenge is ... ... a running race! Ruthie: Terry: Bean: Liberty: I hate running ... Matt: Now, go have a team talk! '*camera flashes to the Elders Team* Ruthie: Just try your best, that's all we ask. '*camera flashes to the Teens Team* Billy: I'd say we have a slight advantage here. So just keep focused and run! '*as the teams go back to Matt* Amelia: *whispers in LIberty's ear* Remember our deal ... Liberty: Matt: Are we ready? On your marks, get set, GO! '*the four contesants run into the forest and start following the route marked by the orange cones* Matt: Oh, and LOOK OUT FOR THE BEARS! Terry, Hopkins & Liberty: Hopkins: '*later in the forest, camera goes to Bean and Liberty who are quite far ahead* Liberty: So, do you think you'll go far in this season? Bean: I sure hope so! '*camera goes to Terry and Hopkins jogging together* Hopkins: We might as well give up! Terry: Why? Hopkins: *stops* Well, they're miles ahead and we'll never catch them. And this show's stupid! Terry: *also stops* Have you ever heard of the story about the Toad and the Hare? Hopkins: I really DON'T care! Terry: Hopkins: I quit! MATT! I QUIT!!! Crew Member: *on a quadbike, rides up and stops next to them* If you quit, we'll have to disqualify you and then you will have to leave the show. Hopkins: I don't care! Just get me away from here! Crew Member: Okay then. Terry, you can still win this by the way, but it'll just be you on your own. Hopkins: *gets on the quadbike, then it rides off* Terry: *carries on running* '*later, at the finish line* Contestants not running and Matt: *waiting* Liberty & Bean: *come out of the forest and cross the finish line* Elders: Teens except Amelia: Yes! Amelia: Woopedy Doo! '*10 minutes later* Terry: *slowly jogs out of the forest* Hisao: *pats him on the back* Well done mate. Tracy: Where's Hopkins? Matt: He's quit the competition. Therefore, since you've already lost someone, there will not be a vote for this round. Tracy: Oh ... Matt: *turns to camera* So, what will happen in Part 3? Find out next time on, Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters